Tragedy
by ShimmerT
Summary: Allen gets really hurt, and Lavi doesn't know what to do. And in later chapter's, could there be a Level 5 akuma? YAOI Laven!
1. Prologue: Broken

**Me: Well... It saddens me to say that I have to rewrite this.**

**Lavi: Why?**

**Me: Because I received a review from someone who thought I needed to improve this story and well... I felt that I had to.**

**Allen: Hmm... But at least you won't be depressed this time, right?**

**Me: Not too much.**

**Allen: Meaning you'll go easier on me this time, right?**

**Me: ^^ Nope! But while I'm writing I am listening to the song that inspired this story.**

**Lavi: You mean the one by the Goo Goo Dolls?**

**Me: Yeah and another one by Sarah McLaughlin. **

**Kanda: Can we just get on with this?**

**Me: Of course! Oh and I am going to eliminate the 1st person view for this chapter. It takes too much effort to actually write with enough description when you write a 1st person view with a blind person as the one controlling it.**

**Allen: HEY! I'm not blind!**

**Me: ^^ You will be for a little while... lol.**

**Lavi: *huggles Allen* NO! MY POOR ALLEN! DON'T MAKE HIM RELIVE THE NIGHTMARE! T_T**

**Allen: ... -_- *sweat drop* Lavi... please let me go...**

**Lavi: NEVER!**

**Me: ... ^.^ SO CUTE! *explodes***

**Kanda: ... She blew up... again... Stupid fangirl...**

**Me: *reforms* WHAT? KANDA GET OVER HERE NOW!**

**Kanda: ... Why?**

**Me: ^^ So I can hug you.**

**Kanda: ... *eyebrow twitches* Touch me, and you die.**

**Me: You know very well that you cannot kill the authoress. It's against rules.**

**Kanda: Exactly which rules say that?**

**Me: My rules baka.**

**Kanda: Yeah... whatever... Crazy woman.**

**Me: And so what if I'm crazy? I LOVE YOU! NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HUG YOU! *chases Kanda around with arms open wide***

**Kanda: O_O CRAP! *runs away***

**Lavi: *sweat drop* She loves torturing Yuu-chan, doesn't she?**

**Kanda: *from far off* STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME BAKAUSAGI!**

**Lavi: ^^ I'm surprised he can hear me.**

**Allen: Of course he can hear you! You're loud and obnoxious!**

**Lavi: T_T *huggles Allen again* Why'd you say that?**

**Allen: LAVI LET GO! I CAN'T BREATH! *struggles away from the hyperactive red-head***

**Lavi: :( ok... *let's go and walks away sadly***

**Allen: ... *blinks twice before sighing* Shimmer does not own D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino-sensei owns it. I'm sure if Shimmer did own it... well.. I'd rather not get into that mess.**

**Me: *still chasing Kanda* ENJOY!**

**WARNING! ANGST! And whatever else I want since torturing Allen-kunis a favorite sport of mine!**

**Prologue: Broken  
**Snow fell from the ashen sky down to the frozen earth. But all was not still. There was lots of screaming as people were driven from their village by an ugly creature. It had a black star on its metallic forehead and on its equally metallic potbelly, the one on its belly the bigger of the two. A strange glowing halo was above its head. Its ribs (though it probably didn't have any...) showed through its metallic chest. Its lengthy arms were thin like bones and near the wrists they had tattoos. The same with its legs. Metal wings sprouted from the monsters back and it wore a smirk on its face, with eyes gleaming in excitement.

A young boy, about 15 or 16, with silvery white hair ran after the deadly monster machine. His eyes were two different colors. The right onewas a bluish-grey and the left one was red. A strange red scar ran down that side if his face with a upside down star at the very top, just above his eyebrow. Just over the left eye was some weird contraption. His left arm was long and black with a crown around the wrist, which was quite strange since the rest of his skin was white. Instead of a normal hand, his fingers were long, thin claws. Around his strange orintal black and red clothes was an even stranger white boa/cape with a hood. On that hood was a silver mask.

"Crown Edge!" The boy cried sending a wave of mini crowns at the monster. It roared and turned on the boy.

"Exorcist!" It hissed. "My master told me to dispose of your kind!"

The boy glared. "Well your master is crazy! Not even a level 4 is strong enough to defeat us now!"

The akuma glowered slightly before attacking the boy. But instead of attacking, it disappeared. The boy looked around confused, his eye moving in a searching pattern.

"Allen!" A red-head called. "Watch out!"

Too late, Allen detected the akuma behind him and he felt the akuma slam its arms against back. He gasped in pain as he felt a couple ribs crack. He flew forward and slammed straight into a tree. His cracked ribs quickly splintered on impact, and Allen would've screamed in pain if his breath hadn't been stolen from him. The akuma walked over to him, ignoring the angered cries of the red-head. It lifted its arms and smacked Allen in the back of the head. Allen saw stars explode in his eyes and then everything went black.

The red-head's angry words finally reached the akuma's ears who turned around and found two exorcists. One with long raven hair wielding a sword and the other with unruly red hair wielding a large hammer. Of course it wasn't going to run from a fight so it prepared to attack.

_Come to me akuma.._

"Master Noah!" Slipped past the akuma's non-existent lips. It quickly turned and started floating (quickly) up the hills and into the forest.

"Get back here you bastard! Yuu-chan, take care of Allen!" Before the raven-haired man could respond the red-head ran after the akuma.

The raven-haired man, named Yuu Kanda, scowled lightly. "Stupid Lavi." He muttered and went over to Allen. He didn't like what he saw. The snow around Allen had been stained red by his wounds. Even though there weren't many, the ones that Allen did have were pretty bad. The labored breathing of his companion and the way the ribs looked told Kanda that Allen had broken at least two of them and one of them had punctured a lung. And the head wound looked worse than the ribs. The blood stained the snow more in this area and Kanda was sure that Allen was going to have some head trauma along with a nasty concussion.

Kanda knew he would have to get Allen to a hospital so he called the nearest one. "I am bringing an Allen Walker to your hospital very soon. He is wounded badly and needs immediate attention." With that, Kanda hung up and went back over to Allen.

Allen groaned lightly as though he was going to wake and Kanda hovered over him worriedly. He would never say this to anyone, and if anyone found out he would slit their throats open, but he was slightly attracted to Allen. But he pushed that thought aside and knelt down next to the boy. "Moyashi?" Another groan, as though Allen could hear Kanda's voice. "Moyashi!"

Kanda saw Allen's eyelids flickering like he was trying to open them and his mouth open and close as though he was going to say something. Allen opened his mouth again but this time sound came from it. "Ka...n...da..." Came his broken voice. Kanda winced at the roughness before replying.

"Shh.. Save your breath." He said softly.

But of course Allen ignored Kanda's words. "What happened?" Allen managed in a smoother voice. But his words still slurred horribly.

"..." Kanda didn't know how to reply so he didn't say anything for a minute. "You were attacked from behind by the level 4 akuma. You were hit into a tree and then the akuma hit your head hard. I think you have a couple broken ribs and I'm sure that a lung was punctured, and I know for a fact that you have a concussion." Kanda paused for a minute letting the information sink in. "The akuma said something about the Noah and then fled. Lavi went after it."

Allen gasped. "Lavi!" He cried out surprised. Kanda knew this was because Allen was worried about his hyperactive lover. After the cry Allen seemed to start having trouble with breathing and began coughing violently, worrying Kanda more.

"Calm down Moyashi." Was all he said as he picked up the younger and started trudging through the thickening snow toward the nearest hospital. He could tell he was close when he could pick up the scent of disinfectant, a really sickening smell. He moved quicker and soon was getting through the doors. The doctors were talking quietly about other patients and then a nurse walked over.

"Ah, this is Allen Walker?" She asked. Kanda nodded with a tense "Yes." and the nurse did a once over on Allen, grimacing slightly. She quickly called over some other nurses who brought a rolling bed which they had Kanda place Allen on. Kanda knew that by now, Allen had lost consciousness and that made him urge the nurses to go quicker.

**In Allen's Mind!  
**Allen was packing, getting ready to go on the mission when Lavi hugged him from behind. "Allen-kun! Be careful! This is probably one of our most dangerous missions yet! Please, I don't want to lose you again."

Allen smiled lightly before replying. "Don't worry Lavi. It will be alright. I have you and Kanda at my back." Allen paused for a second. "Wait… Scratch that**, **Kanda doesn't care. I have you at my back. And I know I can trust you with it."

Lavi gave a small content sigh. "Thanks Allen. But still, don't do anything reckless. I honestly don't know what I'd do if you died."

Allen turned around and gave Lavi a mock angry look. "I'm not that weak! I have the Crown Clown now, so I'm stronger than I used to be. Ever since that fight with the Level 4 Akuma, I'm ready for about anything."

Lavi smiled widely at his lover's outburst. "I knew you would say something like that. I love you Allen."

"I love you too Lavi." Allen replied kissing the other who kissed back fiercely.

**Exitting Allen's Mind! (cuz he was going to hurt me if I didn't leave!)**

Lavi was sitting nervously in a chair next to Allen's now, while Kanda was just leaning against the door frame. Lavi perked up when he saw Allen moving slightly. "Allen! Oh thank God, he's waking up! Yuu-chan! Get over here!"

Kanda rolled his eyes slightly. "Shut up Baka Usagi!"

"Both of you shut up… Please, I'm getting a headache." Allen groaned slightly before opening his eyes. He looked panicked when he did though. "Hey, what's wrong with my eyes?"

Lavi looked over at Kanda for a second before looking back at Allen. With a sigh he replied. "Um… Allen-kun… It's kinda hard to say..."

Allen moved his head so he was looking blindly at Lavi. There was a frantic look in his blind eyes. "What? What is it?"

Kanda gave Lavi an annoyed look. "Che! Like I said before you were hit pretty hard in the back of the head by the akuma!" He said irritatedly.

Lavi saw Allen grimace and he sighed. "Allen-kun.." He said, pausing for a second. "The doctors say that you'll manage to regain your sight, but it will take a while. You're going to have to get used to not being able to see…"

Allen sighed slightly, though he didn't look a bit happy at the fact that he was going to be blind for a little while. Then he seemed to recall a question. "What happened to the Level 4?" He asked.

Lavi shifted in discomfort and even Kanda felt a bit uncomfortable. "Lavi lost it." Kanda finally said, breaking the silence. "Hopefully it doesn't come back."

Allen nodded as best as he could. "Well… I guess we will have to go after it at some time."

Lavi got out of his chair and sat next to Allen in the bed. "Yes. But Allen, you need to get better first. You have two broken ribs, and you have stitches in your lung. You really need to rest and let those heal. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't want to lose you again." He then carefully wrapped his arms around the boy's fragile form.

Lavi was pleased to see a small smile cross the younger's face. Allen hugged Lavi back. "I know Lavi. But, you won't have to worry about losing me. If this is the worst a Level 4 can do, then it won't kill me very easily."

Lavi smiled wide at this comment. Of course, it was always up to his lover to be the optimist. "I guess you're right on that one. Well.. I should let you get back to sleep." He said with a chuckle.

Allen made a face and shook his head slightly. "No, I'm hungry. I want to eat first." He said.

Lavi chuckled amusedly again, and Kanda snorted in annoyance. "Of course. I almost forgot that I was talking to the walking stomach." He said jokingly. "Let's get you some food. Yuu-chan! Can you go get something for Allen to eat?"

Kanda glared at Lavi who just gave the grumpy swordsman a pleading look. "Che!" Kanda's only response was a scoff before he stood up straight and exited through the door. Lavi's gaze softened slightly as he watched the samurai leave.

Lavi's attention returned to Allen, who had closed his useless eyes. "To tell you the truth, Allen." Allen shifted slightly to listen to Lavi. "The doctors didn't need to stitch up your lung. Your innocence did that for you. Just like when it sealed that hole in your heart. I know that the ribs aren't serious so I'm not worried about those. The thing I AM worried about is your innocence. I'm worried that one day it really WILL break and you'll be left for dead. Take good care of Crown Clown." He said quietly.

Allen was quiet for a minute. "Ok..." He replied softly. _Just like my heart… Oh man… I have to take care of you, but you have to protect yourself too Crown Clown… _Allen thought.

Lavi heard the door open and caught the smell of the hospital food and he turned his head to the door. Kanda's face still contained his glare. "I brought you food Moyashi." He said.

Allen's face showed that he didn't like Kanda saying that but he didn't reply. Lavi shifted and took the tray from Kanda who returned to his spot next to the door. Lavi then smiled as brightly as he could manage. "Since you can't see the food, I will feed you!"

Allen grumbled slightly but gave no actual complaint. Lavi kept his smile on his face as he feed the boy.

After the food was gone, Kanda took the tray back and handed it to a nurse who had come to give Allen pain killers. With the pain killers doing their work, Allen was soon growing tired and Lavi, noticing this, shifted down a bit so Allen could use him as a pillow.

Allen fell into a dark sleep where he could hear Tyki's evil laughter and the sickening voice of an akuma.

**Me: *is hugging Kanda***

**Kanda: *glaring fiercely* LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID WOMAN!**

**Me: No! *hugs Kanda closer***

**Lavi: *grins* Haha, Yuu-chan has been captured by the fangirl!**

**Kanda: STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME BAKA USAGI!**

**Me: Tehe! Kanda's getting all excited! ^^**

**Kanda: I AM NOT YOU STUPID FANGIRL! NOW RELEASE ME! *struggles away from me***

**Me: ^^ NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE MINE!**

**Allen: *sweat drop* Uh... Shouldn't you be talking to the readers?**

**Me: *calms down sligthly and give a blank look* OH YEAH! *doesn't let go of the cranky samurai* Um... So yeah, I ended up listening to a variety of songs... so yeah... um... I did like how this chapter turned out... And yeah and I made it the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Kanda: LET GO!**

**Me: *hits Kanda on the head* SHUT UP! I'M TALKING TO THE READERS!**

**Lavi: O.O ok... Note to self: Don't anger the fangirl who writes the fanfics...**

**Allen: *nods***

**Me: ^^ Tehe! Anyway... So.. um... You know, just do the usual and REVIEW! PLEASE? I need good reviews on this revised chapter of Tragedy. Do you know how hard it is to add descriptions and totally change the point of view?**

**Lavi: ... Yeah, like it was so hard... *rolls eyes***

**Me: Don't make me sick Taya on you.**

**Allen: Who is Taya?**

**Me: My demon plant pet.**

**Lavi: *blinks twice* You have a demon plant pet?**

**Me: Yes. Remember Krory's plants?**

**Lavi: *blue lines* Yes...**

**Me: My plant is like that, only worse.**

**Lavi: O.o Really?**

**Me: Yep, so be nice or I'll have her attack you.**

**Lavi: Meep. Yes ma'am.**

**Me: ^^ Good boy.**

**Taya: I'm hungry master.**

**Me: Shoo Taya, go eat the bad people.**

**Taya: Yes master. *chases after the FAT Millenium Earl***

**Lavi: O.o Why'd you create her?**

**Me: Cuz I can now help me say goodbye to the readers.**

**Lavi: ok... Um... Shimmer says the flames are not welcome and they will be used to burn the flamers... O.o Seriously?**

**Me: Yes! Now finish would you?**

**Lavi: ok... U-um... the next chapter up will be a new addition to Tragedy so look forward to that... Uh... And that's it.**

**Me and Lavi: BYEZZ!**


	2. Chapter One: Plots and Transformations

****

NOTE! If you are reading this because you saw that Tragedy has a new chapter, go back and read chapter one! Otherwise you will not understand some things that will be contained in the next chapters! THANK YOU!

Me: Ok... Based on what some reviewer said (not all too happy about this but I realize the truth in their words) I am adding this chapter so we understand some things about Tragedy. You have already seen the remade (used to be the first chapter) prologue chapter. This chapter shall be the replacement chapter 1.

**Lavi: Wow... you talk a lot. And you aren't depressed! YAY! So.. mind sharing some info on what this chapter is going to be about? **

**Me: Just a little. And yeah, I talk a lot... Wait... I'm technically writing a lot... OH WELL! Anyway, this chapter is going to be on Tyki and his *cough cough* revenge. *cough* And also about how the level 5 Akuma is created so yay! And of course the other chapters will be fixed as well. Probably less of the 1st person view after they are redone cuz I'm not that great at writing like that. That's why I switched to 3rd person view for the *ahem* scene in the fourth chapter.**

**Allen: O_o ... The scene? **

**Me: Yes.. It was a scene. Now hush. I need to get to work!**

**Kanda: ...**

**Me: ?.? Kanda? What's wrong?**

**Lavi: *whispers to Allen* Doesn't she usually call him Yuu-chan?**

**Allen: *nods***

**Lavi: Hmm..**

**Kanda: ... UGH! This... this WOMAN! doesn't own D Gray Man. That one person did.**

**Me: First of all... My name is Shimmer. Second of all.. That person's name is Katsura Hoshino-sensei!**

**Allen: Uh question, why do you call him sensei?**

**Me: Because he created the fangirls dreams.**

**Kanda: More like a nightmare...**

**Me: SHUT UP! It's amazing! Hoshino-sensei created, on accident of course, a yaoi paradise!**

**Kanda: Again.. It's a nightmare for me!**

**Me: Do you think I care? Sides... You're so sexy.. even though.. tehe, Allen hit you.. Yes, I have read the recent chapters of DGM and let me tell you right now. I now HATE the Black Order, if you do not know what I'm talking about go to one manga and read the latest chapters.**

**Lavi: Don't give out spoliers!**

**Me: I didn't! No shoo! I must get Tyki and level 4 akuma ready! TA! Enjoy this newest chapter of Tragedy!**

**WARNING! Uh... Tyki evil smexiness. *shivers* Scary man... And gruesome akuma transformation!**

**Chapter 1: Plots and Transformations  
**It was still snowing and the akuma was making its way through the forest. It had lost the red-haired exorcist a while ago so now it was safe to see the master. Arriving at a small, dark clearing it knelt.

A dark skinned man with curly black hair came out of the shadows. He wore fancy clothing, as though he was going to some rich party. "Welcome.. Lunas, you have done well." He said.

"Master Mikk. What is it, that you would have me do?" The akuma asked.

This man... Tyki Mikk was evil by nature and by choice. He held something of a grudge against Allen. It had been almost a year since the ark incident and Tyki still resented having been defeated. He longed to make the boy helpless again. Longed to see the pain spread across his face. And he didn't just want it to be him and Allen. He wanted an audience. Perhaps that lover of his would be perfect. Yes, he knew about the forbidden love between Allen and Lavi. How he itched to break the fragile boy in front of him. And make Allen's body, mind, and soul the property of the Noah of Pleasure.

"Master?" Lunas asked, seeing the grim look of sadism spread across the Noah's face.

"Yes... Lunas. I want you to distract Allen's two companions." Tyki finally said.

"They are both exorcists though. I would need more power to defeat them. Many of my brethren have fallen before at least one." Lunas replied.

"Yes. And you shall have more power." Tyki said, raising his hand, from whence Tease, his butterfly shaped man-eating golems flapped from. They attached to the akuma and a light shone in the dark area.

The first thing one could see was Tyki and the think floating in front of him. The akuma now had ashen skin. Its face was slightly deformed and had gleaming red eyes. Across its forehead were several red stars. Its arms and legs were now literally bones. Dark tattoos depicting death covered them. Its potbelly was now gone and now symbols of fire and ice laced around it. Black wings sprouted from its back and a dark halo hovered inches above its head.

Tyki stood back, pleased with his work. "Go now, and remember, I do not want them dead. I want them to be there when I break their precious Allen."

Lunas nodded and quickly flew off to where it smelled the exorcists and their Innocences.

Tyki laughed as he watched Lunas disappear. "Such a shame that I have to destroy it." He muttered. "Tease, wait until I give you the ok. Then destroy the Level 5." Tyki continued laughing as he followed the akuma.

**Me: Well, that was fun!**

**Allen: Really? Lunas is pretty creepy. And Tyki is creepier.**

**Me: Oh you don't know creepy until you meet Tyki's older brother! He adopted Road!**

**Dramatic Gopher: *dun dun dun!***

**Me: ... Ok... That was weird.**

**Lavi: *nods* yep. **

**Me: Well... Uh yeah, this was my new addition to Tragedy, hope it was satisfying to you ppls!**

**Lavi: Does this mean you're done with this one?**

**Me: Yep! I have to get to work on the next chapter.**

**Kanda: Thank god!**

**Me: ^^ *hugs Kanda***

**Kanda: WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS!**

**Me: Nope! I won't stop until I'm satisfyed. Sides I'm just proving that I enjoy poking fun at the characters!**

**Allen: ... Ok... So um anyway.. Shimmer says the no flames will be taken and again, flames will be used to burn the people that give them.**

**Me: Yep! So until next time! BYEZZ!**


	3. Chapter 2: Attack

**Me: Well... uh yeah this is now the second chapter of Tragedy. I thought it would make more sense than it did before in this order.**

**Lavi: *sigh* Are you kidding? This torturing of Allen is usually up to Tyki. Why you?**

**Me: Cuz it's fun?**

**Allen: And my pain is fun to you?**

**Me: ... Uh yeah!**

**Kanda: Why?**

**Me: Cuz I'm sadistic?**

**Lavi: Fair enough. But Tyki is sadistic too, why don't you like him.**

**Me: Uh... Cuz he's the scary kind of sadist.**

**Lavi: ... Ok... Whatever then.**

**Me: Ok.. I feel less of wanting to poke fun at the characters so just... here it is. **

**Allen: I think she's tired. Ok... Shimmer doesn't own DGM. Hoshino-sensei does.**

**Lavi: PLEASE ENJOY**

**Me: *falls asleep* Zzzzzz**

**WARNING! Uh... crappy fight scene?**

**Chapter 2: Attack  
**Lavi had moved some since Allen had fallen asleep. He wanted to be able to move away quickly just in case they were attacked. They had finders stationed outside, but that did little good since all the finders could do against akuma was set up barriers. And the Order had yet to create a stronger barrier machine that could be used against the Level 4 akuma. So he had ordered the finders to keep the barriers and come running if any akuma showed up.

Kanda shifted slightly as though sensing something. "I feel something coming."

Lavi put his head up a bit before feeling what Kanda felt. Though it would've been a weaker feeling than the samurai was getting it was strong enough to tell him that whatever was coming was evil and a lot stronger than any akuma. He finally nodded in agreement.

Nearby Lunas was flying at top speed until he ran into a barrier. "Hmm.." He scowled before lifting a hand and blowing a hole through it. He saw two men in white looking up before one began running into the hospital. "Nuh-uh." Lunas lifted his hand again and the finders immediately burst into flames and disappeared into ashes. Lunas smiled and gave a loud laugh at the power he now contained.

Tyki smirked as he was nearby. "How interesting." He said softly.

Kanda and Lavi heard what had happened outside and automatically ran out. They couldn't risking Allen's safety by fighting inside. They reached the front doors and Lavi's eye widened. "This is... an akuma?" He whispered in surprise.

Kanda tensed beside him drawing Mugen. "Mugen hashido!" Mugen activated and Kanda lunged at Lunas who turned to him and caught the blade easily.

"Ah, exorcist. It is nice of you to come to me." He said, throwing the blade and Kanda to the side.

Kanda easily landed a few feet away and growled in anger. "What the fuck! Are you?" He snapped.

Lunas laughed. "I am an akuma. Level 5 to be exact."

Lavi's eye widened further. It was rare to see a Level 4, and there was now a Level 5 standing in front of him. Never heard of... until now. "Big Hammer Little Hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi's hammer grew ten times in size and he also attacked the akuma, smashing his hammer right on top of it.

Lunas put an arm up, causing the hammer to do little damage to him.

Kanda noted that the akuma was distracted and quickly lunged again, cutting on of its wings.

Lunas screamed in anger as his wing was cut off. He wavered in the air slightly as he tried to level himself.

Tyki took this as his que to run into the hospital to snatch up Allen. And that is what he did. Standing over Allen's bed, he smirked. "You're mine now... bouya." He picked up the limp body and ran off. He noticed that the golem was following, but he did nothing to stop it. He wanted the gold menace to follow him and find out where he was, so he could get Lavi and Kanda and have them follow. "Tease, give it 5 more minutes and then you can dispose of him." He knew that Kanda would be the one to follow the Tease while Lavi would be checking on Allen, so he made sure that Kanda would take a LONG detour.

Lunas could sense Tyki leaving and he started fighting harder. He sent both Lavi and Kanda flying away with a roar.

Lavi winced but managed to catch himself. The right side of his face had been cut and he could feel his eyepatch slipping off of his face. He covered his right eye, but then realized that this could be used to his advantage. He dropped his hand and opened his right eye. The part of the eye that should've been white was red and the pupil was white as was the iris. Kanda caught this and stared at Lavi.

Numbers started swarming around Lavi and he quickly began analyzing the akuma, looking for weakpoints. He saw red hot areas on the other wing, across the tattoo on the things stomach, and on the biggest star in the middle of its forehead. Closing his eye he looked at Kanda.

"Yuu-chan!" Kanda's eyes snapped angrily to Lavi but he didn't say anything. "It has three weak points!" Lavi called over. Lunas looked at Lavi angrily as Lavi pointed them out. For that, the red-head would die. But it was two late.

Kanda moved forward and sliced off the other wing while Lavi smashed the akumas face open. The last blow was to be given, but when Kanda sliced open the akumas stomach, the Tease flew out devoured the rest of Lunas's body before flying off. Kanda and Lavi shared a look, knowing these were Tyki's spawn. They both knew what to do and Kanda chased after them while Lavi quickly ran back into the hospital.

He skittered to a hault at Allen's room and went in. He hissed in anger when he saw that Allen was no longer in his bed. And he knew that he would be no where in the hospital since the nurses would make him go back to his room. He saw a glint of gold at the window. It was Timicampy. He would know where Allen was.

"Tim, take me to Allen." He said. Tim flew around in a circle before flying out through the window and heading to the forests with Lavi hot in pursuit. He ran after the minute golem scratching his face on the branches as he went by trees, but he didn't care about that, he was only focused on Allen.

He reached the clearing in no time and he did not like what he saw...

**Me: Ok! That is it! And unfortunately that will be it for a little while since I will not have further access to the computer for a while. I love you guys though!**

**Lavi: Yeah just as much as she loves us!**

**Me: lol, ok I'm going to cut this short so I don't anger my parents by staying too long! So until next time I guess! **

**Allen: Oh, and flames will be used to burn Tyki and Lunas, both to death. Along with the flamers of course.**

**Me: Yep! So please review and I will get the next chapter finished as soon as I get home from my trip (or whenever I can!) So until then! BYEZZ!**


End file.
